


Jewels in Sinnoh

by TheK9Spy



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Vacation, Gen, Secret Santa, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheK9Spy/pseuds/TheK9Spy
Summary: An exciting invitation from Gold seems too good to be true, until Gold’s factitious strategy is revealed to Red. Now Red must formulate his own plan to save this Christmas party from doom. Along the way he’ll be traveling to faraway lands previously unvisited in Red’s mind and meeting new faces that might just be perfect candidates for some Secret Santa scouting.
Relationships: Diamond & Red (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 Specord Secret Santa





	Jewels in Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Trainer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Trainer).



> Preface: This is my first time participating in a PokeSpe-cord writing event! It’s been really fun so far, and I’m glad to participate! After the fic was released I saw a ton of positive feedback and I'm happy that something of my design was able to make so many people smile- thank you all!

Red was enjoying a peaceful afternoon snooze in Pallet Town, his home furnishings well taken care of by the now-gentle battler. To him, there was no better space in the world, and there he slept. Or at least, until an uninvited Togekiss flew into his bedroom window, obviously ignoring any precautions or practicality in delivering the letter to the mailbox. With a resounding chirp, Red arose from his slumber. Tired groans emanated from Red as he began his ascent. Clambering while rubbing his eyes, his throat began to resonate with sound. 

“H-huh? T..t..Togetaro? Whatcha doing at my house? Is Gold o-kay?” Togetaro retrieved the letter from his satchel, carrying it inside his mouth. As Red began to regain a general grasp on his surroundings, he moved his hands from his eyes, and without much thought he took the letter.

“Gold’s got a message? Better not be one of his usual crazy ideas, this close to Christmas…” Red took care in reading the letter, and the expression of sleepiness on his face eventually shifted into curiosity. 

“Secret… Santa?” Red echoed as it was stated on the page. He thought kindly of the gesture, until he remembered its writer. “Some hare-brained scheme this might turn out to be. Hey- how many letters are in your satchel, Togetaro?” 

Togetaro tilted his head a fraction while Red lifted the cover, revealing quite a few letters. Red’s initial doubts proved true, and he responded: “Woah! Gold must be in over his head…” 

Red pondered the humor in his saying such a thing, then decided, “Togetaro, continue on your way, I’ve got some party prep to handle. Seeya!” Red assembled his gear, and, after practically launching himself out the door, he opened Aero’s Poké Ball. It was undeniable that Red did not feel some sense of excitement; he had never considered a gathering of Dex Holders so large. It made him antsy, figuring that there would most likely be some  _ very  _ powerful allies to train alongside.    
  
~   
  
The flight from Pallet Town to New Bark Town was a short distance, and Red understood why Togetaro chose to deliver to him so quickly. He started shivering on the ride - the temperatures dropped this time of year, and Red held a particular distaste towards the cold. Halfway through the afternoon, Red landed at Gold’s homestead. Red retrieved Aero, placing him inside his Poké Ball, and walked towards the large house. Red barely picked up the smell of Gold’s mother creating a batch of wonderful homemade treats. He could just spy Gold relaxing near the windowsill. 

Red stood impatiently at the door; Red knocked and Gold answered with a sarcastic tone. 

“Ah, Red! A little early, about a couple days before the party begins!” Gold chuckled to himself. “Just a tease, c’mon in!” Red obliges before drilling into his main concern “About this party you’re planning, the guest list is huge!”. Gold, continuing his classic grin, responded. 

“I’m tired of us spending Christmas training at the mountains when our Christmas parties end up sour with no shows Red, this year people are going to show up… besides you and I. Truth is, I don’t even know most of the people showin’ up. I referred to Professor Oak and purloined a list of Dex Holders. It’s crazy we don’t hold reunions like these more often, there’s so many of us it’ll make a zany fun party!” Gold’s phenomenal positivity was shining but not reflected by Red. 

“Y-you don’t even know half the guests? What makes you think they’ll show up to a invitation by some strange-” Red cut himself off as he looked at the letter, reading it aloud while Gold, smugly placing his pool cue behind his head, repeated: 

“All party guests will receive a Secret Santa partner to purchase a gift for, and not attending means someone gets left out…” 

Red retorted, lowering the letter to face Gold, “You expect that shaming them is gonna get them to join!?” Gold closed his eyes while smirking. 

“Of course, this plan is sure to brew the best Christmas party in a decade!” he exclaimed. 

“Man… what a lousy method you’ve selected,” Red replied as he grabbed Gold’s collar. “Listen, if we wanna make this work, we’ll have to actually reach out to those invited instead of just expecting to all arrive at your porch step like a fancy package! You’ll contact some of your friends, get them to help you reach out.”   
  
~   
  
As soon as he was finished detailing his idea, Red turned around, opening the door and treading out. Gold followed with a shocked expression, but still conforming to Red’s didactic demeanor. 

“What’ll you do then, Red?” Gold asked as he racked his brain. Red produced his letter from his pocket and examined it shortly. 

“I’ll be heading to… Sinnoh, to touch base with the Dex holders there. You organize the other regions with the group I mentioned. I’ll be in attendance at the party, don’t forget to decorate!” Red pulled away and mounted Aero, ready for flight. He was about to deliver an order, but his mouth fell blank. 

“Gold… do you know where Sinnoh is?” asked Red. 

“Huh?” Gold replied scratching his chin when he answered. “About… north of the Sinjoh ruins, I’ve been before. Just fly above the Lake of Rage, you’ll reach a mountain range. Beyond that is the place you’re looking for, you can ask the locals there for assistance in finding this trio.” Red, before even considering the journey, began to fly off into the distance, towards the land of his Secret Santa recipient, Diamond.   
~   
Soaring past Johto held no troubles - Red had traveled the land countless times prior. He noted Mount Silver, his favored place of training. Red understood that was likely where he would be spending his Christmas vacation if this get-together went awry. As he flew past the Lake of Rage he saw a magnificent mountain range. He noticed the sun’s disappearance, fleeing behind the hordes of giant rock formations as day slowly transformed into night. Never before had he seen something so large. Flying above the tall mountain range, a sudden acclimate change in temperature blasted him. He could feel the warmth exiting his body, much to his displeasure. It was at this point Red regretted being so insistent on keeping his iconic attire. It most definitely would’ve suited him much better to pack for the occasion. He spotted some collapsed ruins along the multiple lines of snow, ancient pillars standing among the mess. 

Red guessed that was the aforementioned place he was told to identify. He placed his hand on Aero, pointing his slightly quivering finger northeast of the collection of the destroyed temple. Aero jetted past, and the snow clouds seemed to dissipate marking the end of the illustrious mountain range. The land of Sinnoh was most definitely fresh to Red, and his jaw dropped as he gazed upon the entirety of this new region. The new sights stirred something within him, and for a moment Red was truly lost. Only a moment later however his objective hit him on the head like a piece of hail, restoring his determination. Red saw a village to his left, with an inviting beach for him to land. “Just what we needed - a little R&R spot.” Aero looked ahead and angled its wings downwards, descending to the tiny beach town.   
~   
Red landed right as night fell. Surveying the town, Red spotted an oddly familiar building. Curiosity sprang inside him, but was quelled by his drooping eyelids. Red positioned his head to an inviting Pokemon Center. 

“Ah, a perfect rest house….” he yawned. He stepped inside, the door closing automatically behind him as he turned in for a solid night’s rest. He took care to note that he only had one day to spend in Sinnoh before the party took place, so he vowed to make it count as he drifted off. Wondrous dreams purveyed his mind, all around the gift for Dia...

~   
The Pokémon Center’s door slid open and Red’s gaping mouth produced a slumberous noise as he yawned, stretching his arms behind his head in his morning routine. He stepped outside, noticing the strange building he saw the previous night. He saw an elderly man step out, whilst another lab coated individual held the door for him. 

Red was about to walk onwards, before it came reeling in as soon as he caught a glance of the sign next to the facility: “Pokémon Research Lab.” In an explosion of haste, Red sprinted right towards the men in excitement. 

“Pr-Professor Rowan!” Red exclaimed as he dashed towards them, almost falling flat on his bed-head. Narrowly avoiding that fate, he came to a stop just before the ill-fated accident and, releasing a sigh of relief, looked up at the two colleagues. Rowan turned his head at the panting Red, and spoke.

“Why, greetings, young man, and who might you be?” 

Red rose and replied, “I’ve heard of you in some of Prof. Oak’s research papers…” he recalled, moreso remembering the pictures than the studies. “My name’s Red, and I’m…” --Red retrieved his Pokedex from his jacket-- “...one of Oak’s assistants.” 

“Ah, I believe Oak has mentioned you alongside your two companions from time to time. Pleased to meet you, Red.” Rowan offered his hand in a formal welcoming, which Red promptly shook. “Oh, and this is my friend Mr. Berlitz.” The other man offered his hand ceremoniously in addition, and Red took it as well. “We were on our way traveling. Speaking of such, what might explain your arrival young man?” 

Red caught his breath, and began. “Well, Professor, I’m hosting a holiday celebration with Pokédex Holders from around the world, and I came to ask if you know the location of the Pokédex Holders here.” Rowan initially seemed surprised, having expected something to do with some omnipresent danger or trifle that arose. 

“A party!” Rowan turned to Mr. Berlitz, who shared his feelings of shock. “How intriguing… Yes, if I recall correctly… The Sinnoh Pokédex holders arranged a meeting at Eterna city this very day… it’s actually occurring very shortly,” Mr. Berlitz reached into his coat and retrieved a schedule inscribed with the Berlitz family name upon it. 

“Y-yes, it’s happening at Eterna City’s new cafe within a quarter hour.” Red’s eyes shone, and he was enchanted with the idea of meeting them sooner than he expected. 

“Really!? Incredible, just… um, where is Eterna City?” Professor Rowan appeared to roll his eyes and procured a map out of his travel case. He unfolded it, and pointed. 

“Easily accessible by traveling straight northwood, making sure to turn east upon Eterna forest. Not too far off…” Red stared intently, and blurted, 

“Ah, many thanks, Professor! I’ll be on my journey now!!” 

Rowan quickly retorted, “W-wait! Don’t you want me to contact them ahead of t-” he trailed off as Red quickly saddled upon his Aerodactyl and flew away from Sandgem Town. Rowan released another sigh, folding the map with a tinge of anger. Mr. Berlitz chuckled, and spoke. 

“Aye, I wouldn’t kettle such worries. Pokedex holders always end up together just fine, like magnets.” As the map was placed inside the suitcase the conversation continued, 

“You’re not worried about your daughter?” 

Mr. Berlitz returned a gaze of assurance and understanding. “Rowan please, We both know well enough that she’s one hundred percent strong enough to handle herself.”   
~   
The journey to Eterna City was fairly short, compared it to his flight to New Bark Town. The only ever prevalent issue was the freezing morning. Harsh winds battered Red, and he soon found himself shivering again. He passed by a mining colony, taking note of the black steam being pushed into the air. It provided little warmth, but its draft fueled his trip. He passed overhead a large road, seeing bicycle riders traveling about. It reminded him of the cycling road in Kanto, filling his mind with images of his homeland. He smiled, daydreaming of his house, and was only interrupted by his arrival into a surprisingly green city. He commanded Aero to touch down, and they entered the city of living history.   
~   
Platinum was always the earliest to their meetings. She reminisced upon how, during their journey to surmount Mount Coronet, she was always making tea before Dia or Pearl awoke. There she sat, at an outdoor patio table in the reformed Team Galactic hideout. She believed it was quite charming that the residents of Eterna City, especially those like Rad Rickshaw, decided to transform this spiked building into a nice shopping mall. On the first floor, newly completed, there was a fine restaurant she was insistent on trying - much to the dismay of her two partners who were busy working on their comedy sketches. Nevertheless, they couldn’t really turn her down on such a nice offer, so there she sat awaiting them. 

“Ten minutes, now five minutes, three minutes, two minutes- oh! There is Pearl, arriving with Dia, who has a remarkably sleepy expression upon his face, obviously explaining Pearl’s miffed face,” she thought. They sat at the table, but not before greeting her. 

“Ah, early yet again Platinum,” Pearl remarked as Dia slovenly slumped upon his chair. 

“Of course, just like always,” Platinum remarked as she giggled. She glanced out at the bustling crowds of the morning; beyond the fence the town was bustling. She appreciated the common life much more than years past, but her daydream was interrupted by a strange individual walking towards them. His hair looked rustled, and his outfit clearly showed that he was not one for fashion. Diamond and Pearl chatted about their menu orders while Platinum distracted herself staring at this person. 

“Miss- I mean Platinum, what’re you worrying about?” 

Platinum turned her head, seconds away from refuting him out of habit, remembered that wouldn’t work with Pearl. “That person over there, heading towards our table. He seems strange, poking out of the crowd.” 

Pearl looked towards the person Platinum described. Dia moved his head up, studying the trainer with a vacant look on his face. 

“He does seem… intentional in his movement towards us. You think he wants something nefarious?” Pearl explained, and Dia’s sarcastic reply arrived tardy, 

“Maybe a fan of our routine?” Pearl instinctively slapped Dia, but took notice of this stranger's emblazoning aura around him. 

Pearl provided his opinion: “He seems ready for a fight, if he’s wanting something it’s most likely from Lady Platinum.” 

Dia added, “I doubt anybody’s seriously looking for us, Pearl. This most definitely involves Platinum. We’ll take charge.” Platinum scoffed, and looked to dispute their “fight-first” observation, but before any more rumors could be exchanged, they were all taken aback by a noise. A familiar beep from all three of their pockets warned of a Pokédex nearby. It was their morning sound; the noise they fondly remember from their journey throughout Sinnoh played. Their mouths wide with surprise, they watched Red, without challenge, walk past the fence line and to the table, slamming his hand firmly on it. 

“So…” He proudly declared, pointing at the messy-haired blonde with an orange and white jacket, “You must be Diamond, right?”   
-   
After a thunderous round of laughter, Red seemed almost shocked. Before a response could be made, Red doubled down and introduced himself. 

“Umm… My name is Red, and I’m a Pokédex holder from Kanto!” 

“Ah, my name is actually Pearl. My friend is Diamond over here,” Pearl explained, carefully pointing at Diamond, who had an odd stare. Platinum leveled her voice. 

“Ah, well if you’re helping Professor…” 

“...Oak...” Red added. 

“If that’s the case, then welcome to Sinnoh. I remember reading texts about Kanto, it’s southeast of Sinnoh if I recall correctly…” 

Red grinned and pulled out a fourth chair, sliding down. “Ah, thank you. I’m here on a little different mission, actually…” his words trailed off as Red found the courage to actually bring up his task. 

“Ya know how, just like me, there are many Dex Holders across the world?” The three Sinnoh residents nodded their heads. “Well… one of us, a good trusted friend o’ mine, is organizing a Christmas party… Y-yeah…” Surprise rippled across the table, as Red felt a tad bit embarrassed. Silence hung in the air, but was soon broken by the shriek of an avian flying across the town. Red turned his head and immediately gave a sigh of relief. “Ah, Togetaro! Wonderful timing.” The Togekiss landed, appearing somewhat disheveled from constant flights. 

It opened it’s pack, grabbing a few letters. Red noticed the stack of invitations was looking a lot smaller, and eyed a parchment with the invitee’s name smudged from weather, which Red attributed to Gold’s messy handwriting. Each letter was neatly delivered to it’s recipients, and the Togekiss let out a gesture of accomplishment before taking flight once more. “Tis’ one of my friend’s friends. He’s helping hand out the invites,  _ as well as some other helpers I hope. _ ” Red gritted his teeth at the end. The Sinnoh Dex holders each opened their mail, and they each exclaimed at similar times. Platinum gasped. 

“A Christmas part with a Secret…” 

and Pearl followed, “Santa gift exchange…?!” 

and Diamond finished “Sounds great!” with his vacant look being replaced by a smile. 

As Platinum and Pearl fell over in shock from Diamond’s reaction, Red returned his feelings of glee. 

“Ah, I’m happy you feel the same way!” Red was fixated on Pearl at first, as he seemed to be the peppy action-first type. It seems however it looked like Diamond was much more appealing. After dismantling his first impression, Red enjoyed some fine Sinnoh speciality, chowing down alongside the trio himself after skipping breakfast. 

“The party is tomorrow… couldn’t you and your friend have given longer notice?” Platinum wondered aloud, refraining from making any rude comments. 

“He’s a scatterbrain for sure. I apolo-” 

“Ah, it’s not like we had any plans for Christmas, anyway. I’m sure a little party won’t be a large amount of trouble” Diamond interjected.

“Dia, you  _ FOOL! WE ONLY HAVE ONE DAY TO GET SECRET SANTA GIFTS!” _ Pearl shouted. Diamond shrugged with a noncommittal expression on his face, and gave his natural “It’ll be fine” retort. Red continued his fine meal. 

“Did you happen to enjoy your meal? I hoped you liked the Old Gateau - a Sinnoh speciality.” 

“Ah, like nothing I ain’t ever tasted before, Plat! Amazing lunch,” Red started pulling a finger out of his mouth.   
-   
The quartet traveled throughout Eterna Cities’ commerce center, window shopping exorbitantly and viewing the wondrous Christmas decorations. Red soon realized why it was named “Eterna City”. Like evergreen trees, the forest and city always seemed to stay green; but the temperature remained the ever-present cold. Despite the lukewarm environment, the chills definitely surrounded Red. While Red was searching for a gift for Diamond, some entertaining manzai occurred in the background. 

“Speaking of Pokemon!” 

“Speaking of Pokemon!” 

“Jeez, there seem to be a  _ lot _ of pokemon  trainers! ” 

“They appear to be popping up out of nowhere, like one trainer, two trainers, Red trainer, Blue trainer!” 

Pearl swiped at Dia’s face, “ _ THAT’S A BOOK, NOT A TRAINER, YOU MORON!”  _

Platinum’s laughter was joined by Red’s, and they spent the afternoon in a lovely shopping mall with continued reeling goofs. The comedic duo was able to alleviate Red’s uncomfort, and the cold was wiped away. “Dia…” Red finally brought out. 

“Yeah, Red?” Diamond replied. 

“Oak gave Kanto and Johto Dex holders nicknames… I dunno about you guys, but I’m described as  _ The Fighter _ …” 

Platinum piped up, “We… sorta don’t have those… I can find sense in it: Professor Rowan is technically Professor Oak's senior, so Professor Oak probably wouldn't like to introduce pet names to his superior."

“Ah… makes sense… but something I’m  _ really _ interested in seeing how the competition in Sinnoh is looking like…” Red levied his finger at Diamond, seemingly being randomly chosen. “Dia, I wanna face you!” Dia’s surprised but surly expression said it all.   
-   
A small battlefield for shoppers & passerbys was chosen to be the site of their showdown, Red brimming with energy. Red's intentions were clear. In the best language he knew, Red was going to learn what kind of person Dia was. Analyzing his personality would go far in selecting a gift for him. The dance of battle was his favorite, and Red was just about to start. They had agreed upon the rules, a duel using two pokemon. Diamond whimsically tossed his Pok é ball, and a Mamoswine sprouted out. “Interesting… haven’t seen a Pok émon like that before…” Red thought, before sending out his partner Saur. Before he could begin his first command, he was cut off by Diamond in an inexorably fanboy-ish way: “Woaaah! I-is that a Venasaur! Like the one from Proteam Omega!” “Ah… so you’re a fan of Proteam Omega too? I'm the inspiration for the main cast” Red revealed. He swore he sighted Diamond’s eyes growing wider each word he uttered. “That’s… SO COOL!” Diamond shrieked before shaking his head. “But we’ve got a fight to finish before we can continue… let’s roll: Moo use ice fang!” The Mamoswine charged while Red prepared his usual strategy, utilizing the vines to out maneuver the large mammal. Moo was arrested before reaching Saur, and the super effective move took its toll, halving Moo’s stamina as it fell. “Saur’s vines are it’s main attack, trying to get past them will take some effort.” Red spoke with gaudy confidence, really he was attempting to provoke a sense of fighting spirit within Dia. “Then effort is what we’ll give! Moo! Blizzard!” The mammoth blew an intensifying blast of ice at Saur, and it flew past to Red. For one moment, Red hesitated. The cold and weathering attack sliced open his body’s weakness and injury. Saur’s vines flew once again at Moo, but as Red knew, frivolous as a blizzard froze the vines in their tracks. Red failed to account for this ice typing, and witnessed Saur dishing in a large amount of damage. Red gathered his will and moved once more, releasing his command “Quick! Frenzy Plant!” Saur stomped the ground as massive roots mauled Moo delivering fainting damage, ceasing the thick titan. Red gave a sigh of relief when the cold air stopped, opening his eyes to see a frozen Saur before him aghast. Red shifted his hands to retrieve Saur in his  Pok éball while Dia did the same. Red analyzed the situation, and began to see a powerful emotion erupt from Dia. “No time to slow down! Poli!” As Red threw the  Pokéball, Dia's eyes once again swelled his hearts; childhood heroes standing right before him. “Let’s finish this with our own Grass type friend, Wig!” Red felt an internal sigh of relief, Moo was not able to paralyze him for a moment longer and now speed would be on his side of the table. “Seismic toss Poli!” The Poliwrath quickly suplexed Wig, and Red concluded his studies on the battle spectrum. “It seems you’re too slow to evade my attacks or strike first Dia, although it may work to your advantage, Poli did struggle to lift your Wig.” Dia smiled, which at first offset Red. “Indeed, it appears so…” Dia drifted off before adopting his iconic serious style. “But what if I could overcome the disparage between speed and weight? You’re familiar with Razor Leaf, aren’t you? Many leaves are shot out in succession at slow and inconsistent speeds. But what if… there was only one leaf fired?” As Dia spoke, Red could see an object fly past him. “One leaf, much faster and more accurate than a horde. I control where it goes, there’s no way out of this!  _ DIA’S MACH ONE & ONLY RAZOR LEAF!” _ before Diamond even finished Red could see the lightning quick strike land upon Poli’s back. The Poliwrath slumped over, eye’s spinning from being utterly defeated. Red was absolutely taken aback by Diamond’s emotion. At first Red had singled out Pearl for being the boisterous type he would most identify with, but now he saw that Diamond’s tenacity and emotion powered through his slothely attitude creating a strong trainer Red could deeply respect.  
-  
The sun was fading, painting Eterna Forest’s trees a deep blood orange. Platinum and Pearl were conversing while waiting for dinner. Meanwhile Red and Dia were inside the kitchen sanitizing their hands before cooking. Red’s hands shuttered again from the cold, the feelings of the blizzard still washing over him. Dia noticed, and probed “I’ve seen that happen during our little competition Red, what’s up with your hands and cold?” Red took a sharp inhale, he’d have to explain this the only way he could. “Like the show you so much adore, Proteam Omega, I’ve faced a lot of the world’s evils… some of them have left scars. A scar heals… but never fades away permanently. It pains me, the cold does, it no longer inhibits me so much to say that I’m unable to use them properly… but the pain is forever there, much like the scar.” Dia’s worried eyes grew, and as they finished he reached out to find the comforting words he so desperately wanted to discover. “Feeling that way… mustn’t wear you down Red. Sometimes the world only feels hopeless, and something I’ve learnt along my lessons on the road in Sinnoh… is that as long as each day you wake up, as long as you see the things you care about, that’s enough strength to pull you through any disaster.” This information flowed through Diamond’s mind, and ideas about a gift were twirling in his head. The evening continued with the preparations for a wonderful meal taking place. Finally, it was time for Red to pick out the perfect gift for Dia. “It was a great pleasure meeting you in person and inviting us to this wonderful Christmas blast. We’ll make sure to see you tomorrow.” Platinum eloquently delivered. “Carry on Platinum, and bon voyage.” Red said as he mounted Aero for the trip back. He waved goodbye once more and asked Aero to kick it into double time. “We’ll need to make a pit stop at Johto, so it’s important we move as fast as possible Aero!” Red bellowed, the perfect idea storing inside his head.  
-  
Around an hour before midnight, Red descended into Goldenrod City. He reminisced over Dia’s advice, and searched the shops. Red silently thanked the shops for opening this late, as accountancy for the Christmas rush. Not long after, he found the sought after item. It was **Demon Brioche** , the kaiju styled robot formed in the show upon uniting all five of Proteam Omega’s vehicles. Even inside his head, Red felt a little embarrassed to recall that much about the show. He certainly watched, but didn't care to admit it without provocation. Red stopped by the Goldenrod City Radio Tower and met with the Radio Director from years past. Red was lucky enough to have the cast members autograph the collectible. This Red believed, was the perfect fan tribute. Red’s quick errand had been run, and after flying back to Kanto he settled in for a long Winter’s nap.  
-  
The next day, Red stopped by Gold’s house at the appropriate time. This time he was let in with much more hospitality, and more surprisingly a large number of people. For once the Poké House was teeming with guests. The rich aroma of travelers from across the globe enchanted Red. Gold was eager to hear about Red’s trip, and what his Secret Santa present was. _“C’mooooooon, you won’t tell your best bud?”_ “It’s not something you would enjoy anyways Gold, how did the rest of the preparation go?” “Well, the decoration prep handled by yours truly, as well as *cough* Crys too, but it was more of a group effort. The plan you suggested went off without a hitch, I contacted a lot of my friends and we got in touch with the Dex Holders. This party’s finally rockin! All it needed was little ingenuity from me.” “Right… ingenuity from you.” Red drank in his surroundings, the festivities were in full action. Red got lost, meeting new faces and brazenly introducing his brave attitude. Finally, it rolled around time for the Secret Santa delivery, Red was pumped. “Red… his Secret Santa was Diamond! While Diamond’s… Secret Santa was Red” Gold read from a cue card. Red was pleasantly surprised, he was excited to know that the individual he had spent a lot of time with was picking his present. “Ah, Dia! Incredible, you’ve gotta open my gift first! It’s a special present.” Red noticed how worked up he was getting, and attempted to relax into his cooler façade. He handed his sealed present to Dia, to which he with great joy unraveled to find it. “Ta-da! A Proteam Omega figurine signed by the cast. I called in a special favor, you could say I know a guy…” “Red! You’ve nailed it! This is even the version with the iconic theme song as a button!” Dia activated it and began proudly singing the lyrics with no shame to the tune. After this surprise karaoke session was over, Red opened his present. He found a quaint pair of gloves, and a little note detailing it's custom design on the side. “Those gloves Red… should warm you up if you ever get cold… It’s not much, but it’s something to keep your mind focused on the things you care about… like being cozy!” Dia laughed at the end. Red joined in too, and replied “No excuse to not dress for the occasion now…” Red slid on the new pair of gloves. And he could feel the coldness of the last couple days wash away in warmth. Warmth from the people that care about & love you.  



End file.
